Drea de Matteo
Drea de Matteo (/dreɪ də məˈteɪoʊ/; born January 19, 1972) is an American actress, known for her roles as Angie Bolen on ABC's Desperate Housewives, Joey Tribbiani's sister Gina on the NBC sitcom Joey, Wendy Case on FX series Sons of Anarchy, and Adriana La Cerva on the HBO TV series The Sopranos, a role for which she won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series. She currently stars as Det. Tess Nazario in NBC's Shades of Blue. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 5 References 6 External links Early life De Matteo, an Italian American,12 was born Andrea Donna de Matteo in Whitestone, Queens, New York. Her mother, Donna, is a playwright and playwriting teacher, and her father, Albert A. De Matteo, is a furniture manufacturer who was owner and CEO of Avery Boardman and Carlyle.34 She grew up in a Roman Catholic family.25 Career After graduating from the Loyola School, she studied at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts, originally hoping to become a director, not an actress. De Matteo's role in The Sopranos was one of her earliest, helping to launch her career. She has appeared in several films including Swordfish, Deuces Wild, The Perfect You, Prey for Rock & Roll and the 2005 remake of John Carpenter's 1976 action film Assault on Precinct 13. She had the starring role in Abel Ferrara's R Xmas for which she received some very positive reviews.6 In 2004, de Matteo won an Emmy for Best Supporting Actress (Drama) for her role as Adriana on The Sopranos (season 5) and was nominated for a Golden Globe the same year, for the same role. She was ranked #42 and #56 on the Maxim Hot 100 Women of 2001 and 2002, respectively. From 2004 to 2006, de Matteo portrayed Joey Tribbiani's sister Gina in the Friends spin-off Joey. The show was cancelled after two seasons. De Matteo played the role of Wendy Case in the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. The pilot episode aired September 3, 2008, and De Matteo continued making regular appearances into the series' sixth season. She was promoted to a series regular for the seventh and final season. De Matteo played Angie Bolen, the mother of the Bolen family, on season 6 of the ABC show Desperate Housewives.78910 She officially left Desperate Housewives at the season 6 finale in 2010, due to personal reasons.11 De Matteo played the stepmother of Steve Wilde, the main character of the FOX comedy Running Wilde, appearing in Season 1, Episode 9. De Matteo co-starred as Krissi Cates in the film adaptation of Dark Places (2015), with Charlize Theron, Chloë Grace Moretz, and Nicholas Hoult.12 In 2015, she was cast as Det. Tess Nazario in the NBC drama series Shades of Blue, starring alongside Jennifer Lopez and Ray Liotta. It premiered on January 7, 2016. Personal life In 1997, de Matteo opened Filth Mart, an East Village clothing store with her then-boyfriend Michael Sportes.13 They closed the store in 2004.14 De Matteo started dating musician Shooter Jennings in 2001.15 They became engaged on June 11, 2009, when Jennings proposed onstage at the Stanley Center during a show in Utica, New York.16 They have two children together, daughter Alabama Gypsyrose Jennings (born November 2007)15 and son Waylon Albert "Blackjack" Jennings (born April 2011).17 Jennings and de Matteo eventually ended their relationship without marrying.18 In July 2015, de Matteo became engaged to Whitesnake bassist Michael Devin. De Matteo lost her apartment home of 22 years, as did dozens of other residents, when a gas explosion and raging fire destroyed three New York City buildings on March 26, 2015.19 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1996 'M' Word unknown 1999 Meet Prince Charming Hilary Harris 2000 Sleepwalk Henrieta 2001 Made Club Girl Uncredited Swordfish Melissa 'R Xmas The Wife New York International Independent Film and Video Festival Award for Best Actress 2002 Deuces Wild Betsy The Perfect You Dee as Drea DeMatteo 2003 Prey for Rock & Roll Tracey Beacon Hill Cadet Ramsey 2004 Love Rome Angela 2005 Callas e Onassis unknown as Andrea de Matteo Assault on Precinct 13 Iris Ferry 2006 Walker Payne Lou Ann Farce of the Penguins Ester Voice 2007 The Good Life Dana as Drea De Matteo Broken English Audrey Andrews 2008 Lake City Hope 2009 New York, I Love You Lyndia Once More with Feeling Lana Gregorio 2013 Free Ride Sandy 2015 Dark Places Krissi Cates Sex, Death and Bowling Ana Television Year Title Role Notes 1996 Swift Justice Laurie Tuco Episode: Stones 1999–2006 The Sopranos Adriana La Cerva Episodes: 56 (January 10, 1999 – May 21, 2006) Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (2004) Gracie Allen Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (2004) Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (1999) Nominated—Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film (2004) Nominated—Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Drama Series (2004) Nominated—Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (2000-2004) 2002 VH1 Big in 2002 Awards Host TV *2004–06 Joey Gina Tribbiani Main role: 46 episodes 2005 HBO First Look Assault on Precinct 13: Caught in the Crosshairs Herself 2007 Aperture Al rojo vivo con María Celeste Episode: May 28, 2007 Making 'Cleaver' Adriana La Cerva Television film 2008–14 Sons of Anarchy Wendy Case Recurring role: 22 episodes; lead role: 13 episodes *2009–10 Desperate Housewives Angie Bolen Main role: 20 episodes (Season 6) 2010 Fakers Tanner's mother Television film 2011 CSI:Miami Evelyn Season: 10, Episode: 7 "Sinner Takes All" Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Sandra Roberts Season: 12, Episode: 11 "Pop" 2012 Californication Holly Season: 5, Episode: 7 "Here I Go Again" 2013 The Mindy Project Kelsey Season: 1, Episode: 15 "Mindy's Minute" 2015 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Karla Faye Gideon Season: 2, Episode: 13 "One of Us" 2016 Shades of Blue Det. Tess Nazario Series regular References Jump up ^ "Drea de Matteo Interview – Joey, The Sopranos, and Directing". Movies.about.com. 2010-06-17. Retrieved 2010-10-18. ^ Jump up to: a b Jacobs, Marc (2001-06-01). "The Soprano Sings: Drea de Matteo". Paper (magazine). Retrieved 2010-06-24. Andrea Donna de Matteo was born in Queens, Italian and Catholic. Jump up ^ "Drea De Matteo Biography". Fil. 1973-01-19. Retrieved 2010-10-18. Jump up ^ http://godesigngo.com/where-in-the-ddb/avery-boardman-founder-albert-de-matteo-dies-at-81/ Jump up ^ "Drea de Matteo". AskMen.com. Retrieved 2010-06-24. Jump up ^ Cinema Gotham and DVDTalk.com (2002-07-18). "Cinema Gotham". Dvdtalk.com. Retrieved 2010-10-18. Jump up ^ "Desperate Housewives" Recruits "Sopranos" Vet Drea de Matteo, Entertainment Weekly, June 29, 2009 Jump up ^ "Desperate Housewives" Casts Drea de Matteo as New Vixen, E! Online, June 29, 2009 Jump up ^ Drea de Matteo Joins "Desperate Housewives", Los Angeles Times, June 29, 2009 Jump up ^ "Desperate Housewives" Welcomes the Bolens, TV Guide Magazine, August 5, 2009 Jump up ^ "Desperate Housewives" Exclusive: Drea de Matteo to Make "Explosive" Exit in May, Entertainment Weekly, March 4, 2010 Jump up ^ Dark Places Jump up ^ Gliatto, Tom (October 14, 2002). "Gritty Woman". People. Time Inc. 58 (16). ISSN 0093-7673. Jump up ^ Brown, Rachel (April 4, 2007). "West Watch". Women's Wear Daily. Fairchild Fashion Media. 193 (71): 18. ISSN 0043-7581. ^ Jump up to: a b Nudd, Tim (November 29, 2007). "Drea de Matteo Has a Baby Girl". People. Retrieved November 4, 2013. Jump up ^ Orloff, Brian (June 12, 2009). "Shooter Jennings & Drea de Matteo Get Engaged – On Stage". People. Retrieved November 4, 2013. Jump up ^ Michaud, Sarah (April 8, 2011). "Drea de Matteo, Shooter Jennings Welcome Son Waylon Albert". People. Retrieved November 4, 2013. Jump up ^ Sanz, Cynthia (July 2, 2013). "Shooter Jennings & Misty Brooke Swain Marry in the Desert". People. Retrieved November 4, 2013. Jump up ^ Sedarholm, Jillian (March 28, 2015) 1, NBC News Jump up ^ Drea de Matteo Exits "Desperate Housewives", Digital Spy, March 4, 2010 External links Drea de Matteo at the Internet Movie Database Category:1972 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:People from Queens, New York Category:Actresses of Italian descent